


Procrastination

by favoredReign



Series: Voltron College AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cause I Said So, College, Fluff, M/M, Photography, keiths a science major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/favoredReign
Summary: Lance procrastinated and needs a model. Good thing Keith is around.





	Procrastination

“Hey! I’m so sorry to bother you, but I’ve got a photography class assignment due soon and I was wondering if you’d be my model?”

Keith turned, taken by surprise. “I’m sorry, who are you?”

“The name’s Lance. I’m a photography major and like I said- I have an assignment. Will you be my model?” Lance, as he had been revealed, gestured frantically with his hands, throwing them in the air with a dramatic flourish.

“Why me, though? I’m not a model. And I have nothing to do with the arts. Also, you don’t even know my name.” Keith was thoroughly confused, though a little flattered.

“Tell me your name, then. As for why you, you just happened to be the closest person around,” Lance finished his short explanation, his festures not as broad as the ones before.

Keith shook his head, the sudden event catching up to him. Lance was a good amount infuriating as he was good looking, but Keith understood the tragedy of late and procrastinated assignments. “Fine, fine. I’m Keith. Buy me coffee and I’ll consider helping you.”

Lance threw his hands in the air. “Yes! Thank you so, so much! I will cherish you and your help the rest of my life.”

Nice wording, Keith though. “I said coffee first. And I only agreed because I know the feeling of a late assignment.”

“Coffee and pictures? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say this is a date.” Lance flashed a grin, complete with a flirtatious wink, and Keith groaned in response. What had he signed up for?

* * *

“I can’t believe you drink black coffee. That’s so terrible.” Lance made a disgusted face at Keith’s order as he paid the barista.

“I can’t believe you drink a soy mocha frappe with- what even was that? A pump of hazelnut?” Keith copied the face, sitting at a table with Lance, who was getting his camera out.

When they got their coffee, Lance had successfully pulled his camera out of his bag and he proceeded to lead Keith to a garden a short walk towards the center of campus. Keith, surprisingly, had not visited this area, yet. It took his breath away with how amazing the scenery was. Flowers that had just bloomed in the spring sun, trees swaying gently in the breeze, all surrounding a fountain that stood in the center, a gentle water stream flowing from the tiers.

“This place is, uh… Really cool,” Keith muttered, not very gracefully. “I didn’t know we had somewhere like this.”

“Yeah, I just recently found it. I figured only a setting like this would do you justice.” With that, Lance led Keith into different poses and places, the afternoon passing by with only the two of them for company.

* * *

Keith found Lance a few days later in that same garden, sketching in a small drawing pad.

“Oh, hey, Keith!” Lance jumped up before Keith had the opportunity to give a greeting. “I haven’t seen you recently, what’s going on?”

“Oh, well, I had labs. I’ve been on the other side of campus. How’d your assignment go?”

“It was great! I got perfect marks! I have an extra copy of the album if you want it?” Lance was already digging through his bag.

They stopped in their walk- Keith hadn’t even noticed them start walking- to let Lance grab the small scrapbook.

“Oh- sure. Thanks. What was it for, anyway? I don’t think you ever told me.” Keith opens the book as they continue on their walk.

“Well, our objective was to make a photo album with pictures of who we thought of as a beautiful person.”

Keith flushed, processing what Lance said surprisingly slowly. It took him even longer to notice Lance was blushing as well. “You think I- You think I’m beautiful?”

Lance smiled, which, Keith noticed, was much different from the grin he had on the first day they’d met. “Of course I do. You are. Anyone could see it. Anyway,” Lance stopped walking. “Can I buy you a coffee?”

Keith looked up, surprised to see the Starbucks in front of them. “Uh- yeah. Yeah, that would be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more on this AU. I've kinda fallen for a Voltron College au. I wanna write the other characters being cute, too. I dont usually write cute. I usually kill people. (in my writing, not for real)
> 
> Edit: i heckin named it wrong it was 2 am take pity on me


End file.
